


Euphemism, from the Greek Euphēmismós

by tarradiddle



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Corny, F/M, Humor, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarradiddle/pseuds/tarradiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written for comicdrabbles prompt: Innocent)</p>
<p>Set shortly after Trouble in Tokyo</p>
<p>Starfire trusts Robin to explain Earthly expressions to her, even when their other friends are being so confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphemism, from the Greek Euphēmismós

Starfire appeared in the doorway, and Robin minimized the case notes he was working on.  
  
“What’s up, Star? Come on in.”  
  
“I have a question. Well, a question about a question.” She gave him an inquiring look, and he smiled.  
  
“I’m happy to help.” He spun his desk chair to face her, then kept turning as she walked around him to sit on the bed.  
  
“Our friends are being very... odd. Raven keeps asking about a monster with no front, but when I ask her to clarify she gets a funny look and talks about something else. I know that the limbo is a dance that involves leaning backward under a pole, but I looked up the mambo and it seems to be a standing-vertically type dance, so I think Beast Boy might be very confused. And I heard Cyborg asking you something about ugly bumping things? They all seem to find this very amusing, but won’t explain it!” She looked up at Robin, but he’d turned slightly pink and seemed to be holding back laughter. “Are... are you laughing at me too...”  
  
He startled at that and took her hand. “Of course not, Starfire. Don’t worry about them, they’re just looking for gossip.”  
  
Starfire smiled and squeezed Robin’s hand in return. “But what do they want?”  
  
“Something that is none of their business,” he muttered, then took a deep steadying breath. “They’re trying to find out whether you and I have... had sex.”  
  
“Had sex? Oh, not sex - gender like when we took care of those puppies, but ‘sexual intercourse’: when two adults who are attracted to each other place their genit-” Robin lunged forward and clapped his free hand over her mouth.  
  
“Yes, that.” Robin was now beginning to turn the color of his shirt, but he didn’t let go of her hand when he leaned back. “I should explain that most people on Earth find it awkward or embarrassing to talk about.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
He barked a short laugh. “I don’t think I can begin to explain.”  
  
“I mean sex is a kind of love, and love is wonderful. Not embarrassing.”  
  
Robin gave her a smile tinged with a kind of wonder that made her feel warm down to her toes. “You’re right, Star. It is pretty silly.”  
  
She smiled down at their clasped hands. “So what should we tell our friends?”  
  
Robin cleared his throat. “Well, I guess if they’re not brave enough to ask clearly, they’ll never know.”  
  
“That sounds quite fair to me,” she agreed, and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
